


A New Honeymoon

by ninjamming



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamming/pseuds/ninjamming
Summary: A year after marrying (and leaving) Zeedan, Rana pledges to give Kate a far better birthday than the year before.





	A New Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't even ask how I'm churning these out so fast - this is unheard of for me. But I get bored at my job, especially late at night, and I'm... inspired...
> 
> This is full on PWP. I don't even care.

  
I, Rana Habeeb – formerly Nazir – do humbly declare on this day (Nov 16th 2018), that I love:

  1. Kate.
  2. Having sex with women.
  3. Having sex with Kate.
  4. Birthdays.
  5. Birthday sex.



It's Kate's birthday today. So today happens to be all my favourite things rolled into one.  
  
'Rana...' moans Kate into my mouth, her nails making scores on the skin of my back.  
  
Can you guess why?

I mean, I guess this day would have been pretty great even without what we were doing now. Not to toot my own horn or something, but I’ve thrown a pretty good birthday today. First I woke Kate up with breakfast in bed - and only spilt the toast on her a little bit. She opened presents from me and gushed over the necklace I’d bought her. We had dinner and drinks at some place in town, far away from prying eyes; we managed to get a nice buzz going, but not so completely plastered that we wouldn't remember anything the next day. I'd pressed Kate up against the door as soon as we got home, dragged her clothes off, and had her spread-eagled on the bed within a few minutes of us entering. That's good going, if you ask me.  
  
Which brings us to the present, which I hope Kate is thoroughly enjoying. Which is to say, I am the present... But I'm the one unwrapping her, so to speak.  
  
Well, actually right now I'm kissing her, my legs on either side of her waist. I've still got most of my clothes on but she's pretty much naked beneath me, a light sheen of sweat covering her stomach. Or should I say, abs. Did you know she has abs? Kate is quietly athletic, one of those early morning jog types. She's tried to get me to come with her before, but I'd much rather stay in bed and jump her in the shower afterwards. Win win for everyone - I get more sleeping time, and more sleeping with Kate time. Fab.  
  
I lean back onto my heels and regard the mess I've made of one Kate Connor. Flushed cheeks, rumpled hair, swollen lips. I've done a pretty good job of winding her up all day, I can proudly admit. Just a few thigh touches when we went out for food, and a few smouldering looks across the table; standing a little too close as we waited for drinks. I know how to seduce, but it doesn't take much to get her going - Kate's like a teenage boy sometimes. And it's so obvious when she's turned on, even without the necessary equipment to broadcast that message.  
  
I've found that I _seriously_ love that. When Kate is shuddering beneath me and totally at my mercy... Yep. There's something about the power that gets to me. I don't wanna think too hard about all that dom/sub stuff (although I've heard plenty and if you ask me Kate's a closet sub) but I won't lie - I get a kick out of seeing her like this. Maybe I like knowing that Kate wants me, but I can do whatever I want with her. Took me a while to really get to a point where I could admit that freely, but Kate was a very patient, hands-on teacher. And we spent a _lot_ of time learning, thank you very much.

For some reason though, Kate doesn't wanna play ball tonight. Normally all I have to do is kiss her the right way to get her to roll over and show her belly. Figuratively. Tonight however, she's –  dare I say it – almost aggressively pushing back against me. And honestly, that just doesn't work with the plans I have for her.  
  
So, as her hands are making their way down my back and trying to undo my bra, I seize them and pin them to her sides. ‘Oi. Hands where I can see them, Connor.’  
  
Her forehead wrinkles in confusion, not understanding the dynamic of tonight. ‘You’re not even gonna let me take off your bra?’  
  
‘Nope,’ I say simply, popping the "P". 

‘Someone’s being a tease tonight.’ I can hear the slightest hint of impatience in her voice. But it’s never anger. She'll let me wind her up forever, but she'll totally pretend like she hates it, the kinky little thing.

I decide to call her on it for once. ‘Don't even pretend like you don't love it.’  
  
‘I bloody well don't,' she grumps. ‘So get on with it before I take matters into my own hands.’  
  
‘With that attitude you won't be getting owt. Anyway...’ I lick a stripe with my tongue up her neck and nip at her pulse point. With the fingers of my left hand, I give her a sharp pinch on the nipple. I love, love, love the spasm that goes right through her when I do that. ‘This is far more fun.’  
  
‘Rana...’ She thrashes a little in frustration, pressing her head back into the pillow. I keep her down using the weight of my body, braced over her hips as I am. ‘Come on. I'm dying here.’  
  
‘What's the magic word?’ I say, singsonging. Incredulous, Kate says, ‘Are you serious?'  
  
‘ _Deadly_ , babe.'  
  
She bites her lip, thinking; weighing her options. And then I remember: Kate has a bit of a dirty mouth sometimes. I'm not sure you'd think it to look at her but I catch her mumbling things under her breath, especially when she's losing it. Some truly filthy stuff has come out of those lips but she always pretends she has no idea what I’m talking about. I’m not sure why, but I think it’s for my benefit, so as not to scare me off or something. And it's so sweet of her to do that, but tonight, I don't want her to. So I decide to give her some encouragement. ‘If you tell me exactly what you want, I'll give it you.’  
  
She blinks at me, confused by my suddenly serious tone. ‘What?’  
  
‘Tell me what you want,’ I repeat, ‘and I’ll give it to you.’

‘I...’ She starts to talk, but trails off in distraction; I've started to slide down her body, dropping more kisses along her stomach.  
  
‘Yes?’ I prompt.  
  
‘Rana, you... Ugh. Please?’

‘Me,’ I say, nodding. ‘Please what?'

She moans in annoyance. I'm still holding her wrists, so Kate's attempts to wriggle free and get her hands back on my body don't achieve much.  ‘Stop messing. _Why_ do I have to spell it out like this?’  
  
‘Because I want you to.'  
  
She's still stalling, trying to wheedle her way out of it. Not today, Connor. ‘What on Earth has gotten into you?’  
  
I fix my gaze on hers. I almost bail on what I'm planning to say, but then I decide to take a risk. If I want her to open up, I need to as well.

Dropping my voice as low as possible, I tell her, ‘I dunno. Maybe I'm just feeling confident today. Or... Maybe I just want to hear you beg.’  
  
That certainly elicits quite a reaction. She wriggles violently underneath me, her toes curling and uncurling. That grumpy façade crashes away, and I see everything click into place as she realises what I’m trying to achieve. She looks at me for a moment, then averts her eyes nervously. I can tell she wants to join in but she's scared. Of embarrassing herself? Or of putting me off somehow? I don't know which. But she's been so good to me for so long, and been so attentive to my needs, and my fears. I don't want her to hold back anymore.  
  
I speak again, drawing her gaze back to me. ‘Say it, Kate. I'm not doing owt until I hear you say what you want.’  
  
She takes a deep breath that makes her chest expand and fall in one beautiful movement. I wish someone had told me earlier how great boobs are, even if you have a pair of your own. Anyway, Kate’s starting to get the name of the game, now, and is slowly starting to speak. ‘I... I want your mouth,’ she whispers, and cringes a little.  
  
‘Mm,’ I say. I drop a bite on her hip bone, loving how she gasps and tips her pelvis up. ‘Okay. Good start. What should I do with it?’  
  
‘I... I ...’

‘ _Kate_ ,’ I say. She looks down at me. I remind her, ‘I love you. I just want to make you feel good.’

That makes her smile, and some of her anxiety drains away. ‘Alright,’ she says. ‘In that case... I want you to f-fuck me,’ she says, tripping over the words. Oh my God. She's adorable.

But I’m not done. ‘Just with my mouth? Or ...’

‘No,’ she responds. That blush may never drain out of her face. ‘With... with... Your fingers.’  
  
I smirk, trying to hide that I just got about ten times wetter hearing that. Hearing those words from Kate gives me an insane thrill. She may not be the only one with a bit of a dirty mind. ‘Good. Now, was that so hard?’  
  
She glares. She wants to kill me, I know, but she won't because then she'd never get what she wants. And what she wants is _me_. I grin when I remember that part. But, back to Kate, now. She asked, and so I'm going to give until she can't take anymore.

I lean my head down, and feel her twitch beneath me, muscles seizing in anticipation of my touch.  My breath mists over her... clit.

You know... It took me a long time to just be able to say that word outside of its medical purpose, in reference to Kate. In spite of our healthy sexual relationship, the whole thing has often caused me some trouble. It doesn't make a lot of sense that I'm totally comfortable _doing_ some of these things, and making _Kate_ talk about them than I have been describing them to myself. Call it the hallmarks of a repressed adolescence or something, I don't know. Even it's gotten better over time, there's been a few occasions I've had to stop Kate in the middle of things.

I can handle it better now, though. When the panic starts rising, I just absorb myself in the sensations and feelings as best I can. I know a thing or two about the body, and it helps me to ward off the ol’ internalised homophobia if I make sure I concentrate entirely on Kate and how good it feels to be with her.  
  
For instance, if I move my tongue here... Feeling - feeling her clit, teasing it... She'll go so still. Stiff as a board; she's holding her breath, I know, waiting for more. I'll hold off because I want her to get to that point where she's shifting impatiently and about to say something snippy to me again. I find it hilariously cute how worked up she gets.  
  
But just as she frowns and her mouth opens to berate me, I love to surprise her. Because I know that if I give her two fingers - cut her off from talking - she'll just absolutely lose it and turn into jelly.  
  
She's nutty for penetrative sex. Who'd have thought? Obviously I knew lesbians could have that too (what kind of nurse do you think I am?) but truthfully I wasn't sure it'd be quite the same. Inside, I was scared I'd miss something about being with men.

Boy, was I wrong. _So_ wrong.  
  
Because no amount of research could have prepared me for the reality of being inside Kate. It was an entirely new concept in sex for me. Having her coat my fingers with how excited she is, and sometimes, even soaking my palm (she gets that way sometimes, especially when close to her time of the month). There's something incredibly intimate about it. I kind of get guys now, and why they're always stereotyped as chasing after sex. If I could feel Kate the way they could, I probably would be as well. That's not even getting at how it feels when she reciprocates. Like, have you seen her fingers? They're really long, and...  
  
I'm getting lost in thought again.  
  
Anyway, for some reason touching Kate was always easier than I thought it'd be - I actually enjoyed her reactions, and categorising them in my head. That was easy. The thing I wasn't prepared for were my reactions. For instance, when I hear Kate moan, like now, I want to echo it back. When she bucks into me from my tongue sliding over her, I can feel goosebumps rising on my own skin. When I feel her around my fingers - how warm, and... wet ... she is... I can feel it happening to me too. It's a struggle not shoving my own hand down my underwear while I'm getting her off. I’ve never told her this – I get a bit embarrassed talking about my own desire for her sometimes – but part of me thinks I should. I bet she’d be pretty into it.    
  
And then when she comes... God. I often feel like I have as well, or at least like I'm right on the verge. It's embarrassing but sometimes I've found myself pressing my hips into the bed when I'm making love to Kate. Like I'm the one being touched, for God's sake. I've never known it could be like that. I mean, obviously I've always liked to give to my sexual partners, but I didn't know I could get turned on just by doing them.  
  
I can feel it now actually; I'm completely lost in her and the sensations. The noises Kate makes... My God. She didn't start off being loud, I'll tell you that much; in fact she was so quiet I wasn't 100% sure whether I was doing stuff she liked or not. I think she didn't want to spook me or something. Instead I had to base my learning on physical reactions like her breathing, or the flush that crosses her chest when she's really into whatever I'm doing. It was pretty handy for that whole “concentrate entirely on Kate to block out the thoughts” thing.  
  
As we've both gotten more comfortable she's eased up. Now I can't get the girl to shut up - not that I'd want to. She's incredibly beautiful, especially when I've got her teetering on the edge.  
  
‘R – ’ she chokes out.

 That's a good sign. When she can't even moan my full name because she can't get the oxygen necessary. That's my cue to speed up and angle myself higher. It's usually also a clue to gently suck her clit into my mouth. I can't stand that, but Kate loves that pressure. Craves it, in fact; it’s the thing that’ll start tipping her over. Isn't it weird? We're so different. But learning all of those differences has been seriously exciting. I'd have hated it if Kate was exactly like me.

Today though, instead of speeding up towards the finish line, I decide to slow down. I stop moving completely, in fact - and just wait. At this, Kate sags back onto the bed, some of the tension that's been building up in her body slackening.

‘Babe...’ She lets out a laboured breath. I kiss her shaking thighs. ‘You're actually gonna kill me if you keep this up.’  
  
‘Well, we wouldn't want that,’ I say, giggling. 'Should I continue?’  
  
‘Yes. _Please_.’  
  
Huh - didn't even have to do any work to get her to say please that time. I'm beginning to enjoy this side of Kate, and of myself. I keep going, this time - until I start to get an ache in my jaw and my wrist. No one tells you how much exercise sex is with women - no wonder Kate has killer biceps. I keep going until I bring Kate to the edge again - and then I stop, one more time. Discreetly rolling my wrist, I look up at her as innocently as I can.  
  
‘ _Rana_ ,’ she hisses, looking basically on the verge of tears.  
  
Okay, now I'm feeling bad for her. Maybe I have been mean to her. I take pity on the poor girl and start up a constant rhythm with my tongue that I know she loves, matching my fingers.  Her hand is in my hair, warning me not to stop. But I'm not going to. I'm invested too, now; I'm lost in the feel of her struggling to keep still beneath me, and her ragged breathing as she gets closer and closer to the edge. I love looking up at her face at this point, because she's totally lost in it –  so I get to see her eyes rolling back and her face screwing up in pleasure, her other hand gripping the sheets  
  
I fucking love this woman.  
  
I love fucking this woman.

I hope she feels the same way. Certainly seems so, because I’m tipping her right over the edge in record time. You know, sometimes she even has multiples, which I'm both super jealous of and in love with. I'm not sure which I'd rather have: the ability to have multiple orgasms myself, or to make Kate have them regularly. Right now I'd say the latter, because it's so much fun reducing that girl to an absolute mess on the bed, and then doing it all over again before she's recovered.  
  
In any case, today is not one of those days, mostly because she's already had one strong one. It's such a sight to behold, seeing the flurry of movement in her hips suddenly stop. There's that moment where her body becomes taut as a bowstring, while I’m still working on her, and she croaks out my name or something vaguely resembling it – and then it’s all over, and she sinks back on the bed.  
  
But I’m still going. Kate bats at me, weakly trying to move me away.  
  
‘Rana... Enough.’  
  
I whine. I took an age to get here but now I am I don't wanna leave.  
  
‘I've created a bloody monster,’ she chuckles, dislodging me with a sharp push on my forehead. ‘Get up here, you dafty.’  
  
I pout and sigh heavily, but acquiesce. I cuddle into her side, leaning down to kiss her. That's another thing I had to get used to. The taste of another woman. I'd never have admitted it but there's something ridiculously sexy about kissing Kate after I've just – well. I kind of think she enjoys it too, because she never pulls away when I lean in.

When I pull away and look at her, I see she's happily exhausted and her eyes are closed in a blissful expression. I reach out, stroking her cheek and jaw line.  
  
‘Tired?’ I ask.  
  
‘Absolutely knackered.’  
  
‘Mm,’ I say, smiling. ‘Good.’ I can read the question on Kate's face without her even needing to ask. ‘Don't worry about reciprocating, by the way.’  
  
She cracks one eye open to look at me, looking surprised. ‘Are you sure? I'd be happy to.’  
  
'It's your birthday, babe. Besides, I think I got everything I needed watching you.' It's true. Kind of. I might want something later, but for now I’m content just to lie here.  
  
She sighs in relief. ‘Kind of glad to hear you say that. Not that I don't love having sex with you, but I can hardly move.’ She lifts her arm and lets it drop in demonstration. ‘If I'd known a year ago that you would be this much of a tease, I swear...’  
  
‘What would you have done?’  
  
Kate shrugs. ‘Probably exactly the same as I have now.’ She rolls onto her side, tugging me closer, kissing my nose. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

‘Can you believe it's been a year since we started this whole mess?’

I nod, as though I haven’t been aware of that for a while now. The anniversary of that messed up wedding has been looming over me for months now. I know Kate’s birthday got overlooked in the heat of my wedding and all the drama between us last year. I was desperate to make it up to her now. Even though things weren’t quite perfect – I still had yet to fully explain to my parents what was going on with myself and Zee, even though we were in the process of separating – things were a damn sight better than they had been in 2017.

As though hearing my thoughts, Kate chuckles. ‘I still can't believe you decided to get married during my birthday week.’

There's not a hint of anger in her voice, just tired amusement. It's taken many months of difficult conversations and arguments to get to a point where I could talk about it without wanting to lock myself in a room away from everyone, let alone laugh about it with Kate.  
  
‘I know,’ I say, guiltily. ‘I’m an idiot. But... Hopefully I've made up for it now?’  
  
‘Oh yes. Definitely.’ She traces my bottom lip with her thumb, and rubs slightly at the skin below it. She’s distracted. That’s new too, because only a few months ago there would definitely have been at least a few hurt feelings regarding the wedding and the affair. Now though, Kate's content to let it be and not make me wallow in guilt. It gives me permission to let it go, too. Finally. ‘Question. Why do you insist on wearing lipstick if you're just gonna rub it off all over me?’

She's right – there's some distinctive red trails in various locations on her body. I’ve been going through tons of lippy since I started dating Kate, and now I know why. I shrug, grinning. ‘I dunno... I like seeing the marks on you, I guess.’  
  
That makes her laugh out loud. ‘God, you're a proper top sometimes, you know that?’  
  
‘Don't,' I whine. 'You know I hate all those terms.’  
  
‘You hate the words, but you're the one who's just given me an earth shattering orgasm, and made me fight for every second of it,’ says Kate incredulously. ‘You're a real weirdo. You know that?’

‘Yeah,’ I say, ‘but I'm _your_ weirdo.’

‘Definitely.’

With that established, Kate snuggles into me and buries her face in my neck. I love all versions of Kate but cuddly post-sex Kate is probably my fave. I stroke my hands down her back, feeling the coolness from the sweat still clinging there. After all the excitement of today - and the past few months, even - it's lovely just to lie here quietly with her and hear, and feel her slowing breaths against my skin.  
  
‘Happy birthday, Kate,’ I tell her softly, hoping she can feel the weight behind the words. ‘I hope it's been okay.’  
  
She kisses my cheek sweetly, lingering as she does so.

‘It's been perfect.’


End file.
